


Smallville Sestina

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused
Summary: Their bond is more than friendship.





	Smallville Sestina

**Author's Note:**

> 6/18/2003

Unbroken bond  
more than friendship  
true love  
beyond secrets  
Few dare to trust.  
What rift?

The rift  
sharp severed bond  
if they don't trust  
their friendship;  
hide secrets  
deny love.

To thwart love:  
cause the rift  
keep secrets  
falsely bond  
fake friendship  
anti-trust

Clark's trust  
Lex's love  
past friendship  
denies rift  
cements bond  
shares secrets

Their secrets  
they trust  
their bond  
is love  
There will be no rift  
in friendship

Legendary friendship  
past secrets  
past the rift  
from trust  
into love  
they bond

Their bond is more than friendship  
It is love surpassing secrets  
It is trust beyond any rift


End file.
